


My Sweet Little Prince

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Sooo Vague yet again, im always vague wen im sad Wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood bath was brutal,<br/>You'll be okay.<br/>Please my sweet little Prince,<br/>Just last another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm vv sad wowe

Here you sit,  
With wrists you have slit,  
Tears, they fall,  
As your back hits the wall.

Your pretty face,  
Can't keep up with the race.  
Standards to prove,  
What you need to do.

Your heart, it aches.  
Your back, it breaks.  
Falling,  
Falling down.  
Baby please don't drown.

Perfection is useless,  
And so are the drugs.  
Your head tilts back,  
The pills are on the track.

Princess your fine,  
Just watch the time.  
Hold on a bit more  
I'm almost through the door.

The lights shine bright,   
Blood boiling, it's alright.  
Sirens are loud,  
Just WATCH the clouds.

Baby you'll be home soon,  
Under this paper moon,  
My prince just Hold on,  
Please, please don't be gone.

Awake and aware you thrash in your bed,  
I have to hold you to silence the demons in your head.   
I promised I'd be here and well, here I am,  
I'm not going anywhere my sweet little lamb.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys even like vague things??¿¿


End file.
